


Inigo Asks For Owain's Hand in Marriage... or Dies Trying

by Sleigh



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Gen, Owain is off-screen the whole time but he's important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleigh/pseuds/Sleigh
Summary: Inigo plans to propose to Owain, but first he needs to speak with his father.  The whole thing would be easier if he wasn't really intimidated by Owain's weird dad.





	

Inigo focused on breathing, in and out. Breathe in, 1, 2, 3… breathe out, 1, 2, 3…

He kept repeating his father’s words over and over in his head. He’d told his parents about this over a week ago, told them that he wanted to propose to Owain. It was hard to work up the courage to tell them, but it was still far easier than what he was doing now. His hands were shaky and sweaty, and he stood on Owain’s doorstep for a long time, trying to steady his breathing.

_“First,” Virion told Inigo, over peppermint tea, and cookies Sumia had sent to Olivia for her birthday, “You must politely greet both of his parents. Then ask to speak to Henry alone.” Virion had a smile on his face the entire time, but he kept staring out the window wistfully, his hand over his heart. “Your first impression is the most important part.”_

Inigo felt like he might puke on Owain’s door, but that would be the worst impression imaginable. He took another deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut as he knocked on the door.

“Oh, Inigo! What’re you doing here?” Lissa asked as she opened the door. “Owain is out with Chrom right now. Is something wrong?” She took a hold of Inigo’s arm and gently led him inside their kitchen. Inigo had dinner there a million times before, but he’d never been this nervous.

“Yeah, I mean… no. I know he’s not here. I, um, actually…” Inigo wrung one hand out with the other and stared at their table to avoid eye contact. Something was baking somewhere, leaving a sugary scent in the room, but Inigo couldn’t tell what. “Is Henry here right now?”

Suddenly Inigo was doubting himself. Should he ask Lissa too? Was he going to look rude if he only asked Henry? Was he going to get exiled from Ylisse for personally offending the princess? Oh gods, but here he was, some ordinary guy with no titles who didn’t even have any Ylissean blood asking to marry the only prince in all of Ylisse. His resolve was draining from his heart.

“Oh, sure! I’ll get him for you,” Lissa smiled bright, the same glowing smile that Owain had inherited. She hurried out of the room, making her way toward the little room toward the back of the house, stuffed with shelves and shelves of tomes. Inigo had definitely spent way too much time here.

“Actually, I’ll go to him,” Inigo said, pulling off a convincing smile despite feeling nauseated. He hurried past Lissa down the hallway to Henry’s office. It wasn’t so much of an office as it was a tiny library loaded with tomes and pieces of chalk and jars of frog eyeballs. Inigo planned to knock on the door, but it was already open. Henry was leaned back in a chair, his feet up on his desk. He had a tome in his hand, dark purple with weathered yellow pages.

Inigo didn’t know what to say, so he cleared his throat. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, looking over the jars of who-knows-what on one of the bottom shelves. Bird bones? Rat tails?

“Oh hey, it’s Inigo!” Henry snapped the book shut and sat up in his chair, putting his feet back on the floor. “Looks like you found my secret lair! Guess I’ll have to pull your eyeballs out now, nyahaha! Just kidding!”

Inigo was so nervous he felt like he might start crying. He swallowed hard and put on a smile. “Yeah, it’s me. Haha.” His laugh sounded as hollow as it felt. “I, uh… can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure thing, take a seat!” Henry gestured to a small chair in the corner of the room, covered in a stack of tomes. Inigo didn’t move until Henry spoke again. “You can move those! Relax!”

Inigo started his deep breathing again as he gingerly picked up the books and sat them on a shelf. 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… He took a seat at the edge of the chair, his arms crossed across his body protectively.

“So what’s going on?” Henry asked, leaning forward on his desk. He drummed his fingers on top of some loose papers. “You’re never here when Owain’s not here. You two are attached at the hip! It’s like a curse!”

“Actually, it’s about that,” Inigo said, his voice coming out shaky and quiet. He absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck, and his cheeks felt like they were burning. “It’s about me and Owain.”

“Uh oh! Did you two get cursed for real?” Henry laughed again. “Or are you intending on breaking my poor son’s heart? Because either way you’re going to get cursed!” He smiled at Inigo, but the way Henry looked at him made Inigo feel uneasy.

“No,” Inigo blurted out. “It’s not… it’s the opposite of that, actually. It’s…” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_“Now, once you’re with Henry, the first thing you do is profess your love for his son,” Virion said. “Let your heart sing the song of love. Share the most passionate feelings in your heart with him.” Virion took a sip of his tea. “When I spoke to your grandfather, I told him that Olivia changed my life, that she was the partner I had always been looking for.”_

Inigo took a deep breath. “I really… I really love Owain. A lot.” His hands were trembling, so he tucked them under his thighs. “He’s everything to me. He’s kind-hearted, he’s brave, he’s always thinking about others… he’s thoughtful and honest, and…” Inigo realized he was rambling. “I really love him.”

“Nyahaha, you’ve got great taste,” Henry said. “He’s really the best, isn’t he?”

_“Once you express your feelings, it’s time to express your intentions. Now you’ll want to express that you’d like to marry Owain.” Virion sighed, crossing one leg over the other._

_“Is something wrong?” Inigo asked, looking up from where he was scribbling down notes._

_“I just can’t believe how quickly you’ve grown up. It feels like you were just born, and now you’re already settling down.” Virion shook his head. “Anyway, yes, tell Henry that you intend to marry Owain.”_

Inigo smiled. “Yeah, he is. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I…” This was it. There was no going back now. “I want to ask Owain to marry me.”

Inigo expected Henry to need a minute to take that in, but Henry just laughed as soon as Inigo said it. “Are you serious?” Henry asked. “I never thought you were the type that would want to settle down.”

Inigo hadn’t thought of what to say if his history became an issue. He was scrambling for a response, but he couldn’t give up now. “I’ve grown up a lot since then. Things are different now. It’s been different since we got together.” Inigo finally made eye contact, to make himself look serious. “I promise that I understand how serious of a commitment this is.”

_“Next you need to tell Henry what you’ll do for Owain. Tell him that you’ll make his son endlessly happy, that you’ll take good care of him, that you’ll always love him.”_

_Inigo’s tea was growing cold as he was writing down notes._

“I… I’m not just messing around, I’m serious about our relationship.” Inigo took a deep breath. “I want to make him happy for a long time. I want to keep him safe, I want to help him achieve all his dreams, I want to… I want to always be there for him.”

Henry rested his chin in his palm and tilted his head to the side. “Wow, I guess I didn't realize you two were this serious.” The whole room smelled like musty books and sour chemicals, but Henry didn’t seem to notice or care. “Are you sure about this? He’s really the one?”

Truthfully, Inigo had been pretty certain Owain was The One for years. Inigo had been pining for him for a long time before they finally got together, had been thinking about him and staring at him and dreaming of him for months. He was hopelessly in love with him before they even got together, and even during their worst fights he still didn’t want to run off with anyone else.

_“Then all you have to do is ask for Henry’s blessing. Don’t worry too much, that’s all there is to it.” Virion leaned forward in his chair, reached out and tapped the paper in Inigo’s hand to get Inigo to look up at him. “You’ve already done the hard part. You’ve found someone you love, and they love you too.”_

_Inigo’s cheeks heated up when he was being stared at, so he looked down at the floor. “This is… it’s just a bit intimidating to ask someone something like this.”_

_“Inigo, you’ll be fine,” Virion said, using that gentle voice he always used when Inigo was upset about something. “You’re good for each other, you make each other happy. There’s no reason he would say no.”_

“So I…” Inigo looked up at Henry again. “I was hoping I could get your blessing. I was hoping you would approve.”

“Oh wow, you’re asking me?” Henry smiled. “How nice! What’ll you do if I say no?”

Inigo stared at Henry, his mouth slightly open. “I… uh…”

“Just kidding,” Henry said. “You make Owain happy. You’re all he talks about. As much as I wish he could stay a cute kid forever, I guess he’s really grown up a lot. Go ahead, propose to him.”

“Really?” Inigo spoke too loudly after mumbling for half the conversation. “Thank you, I promise I’ll make him happy.”

“Sure you will,” Henry said. “You two always take good care of each other. I’m not worried.”

“Thank you,” Inigo said, standing. Suddenly, he had all the confidence in the world. He wanted to go find Owain and propose to him right now. “I won’t let any of you down, I promise!”

Lissa insisted that Inigo take a handful of cookies home with him, but Inigo was too excited to eat any of them. He was finally going to propose to Owain as soon as he came back. He’d never felt as hopeful for the future as he did now.

**Author's Note:**

> \- THIS WAS A REQUEST FROM MY TUMBLR (shotdunyun.tumblr.com) if you're the one that sent the message, hmu and I'll gift this to you!  
> \- I've never written Virion or Henry before I'm dying I hope they sound like themselves  
> \- SORRY OWAIN NEVER SHOWS UP LMAO I thought about editing to add him in but it all felt... ham-fisted... I might just write a sequel if I think of a way to add him but I MAKE NO PROMISES  
> \- Commissions are open over at my tumblr, $8 for 1k words. If you have a request, consider a commission!  
> \- Music for this one was Gregory and the Hawk


End file.
